Tears of Love
by Mischel
Summary: "A few seconds of silence and then... shot. Dean winced." Dean comforts Sam after he had to kill Madison. - It's set in 2x17 Heart. Sam/Dean bromance. One-shot. My first Supernatural fanfiction :)


**My first Supernatural fanfiction :)) So I hope you all will like it. It's set in 2x17 Heart. In the scene when Sam must kill Madison. It's bromance between Sam and Dean of course :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: I'm not native speaker and just 16, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or misplaced words :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Ugh... that was probably the hardest thing I've ever said about this amazing show D':**

* * *

**Tears of Love**  
**by Mischel**

It was horrible. He was trying so much to get Sam to love again. After Jessica died, Sammy was broken. He always claimed himself to be fine, but did Dean believe him? Of course not, Sam was his little brother, he could see right through him.

So after some time went by and Dean thought it would be good for Sam to experience some love again, he started to point out random sweet girls in bars or simply try to get Sam on a date. He knew that even if Sam _would_ find some girl and _would_ go out with her, it never could last longer than a few days. Not after their hunt was done. Because then they drove to a different state, town, with different IDs. Everything started over again.

So when they found Madison, and she seemed to be a good girl for Sammy, he was happy that Sam actually tried something. He was really glad for Sam. He hoped that even a little relationship like this could help his brother to forget Jess. At least a little. But when Madison turned out to be the werewolf they were after, it all seemed like a really bad joke to him.

So here they were. Sam was standing in front of him with tears running down his whole face. Tears he didn't try to deny anymore, because it was useless anyway. Madison was in the other room, waiting for Sam to end her life with that gun he had.

Sam looked at him. And that look in his face, that desperation to find some other way to save her, the sadness that the first girl he truly loved after Jessica was about to get killed in a few minutes... that pure sorrow of his little brother's heart made Dean sad too.

He felt his own tears leaving the edge of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't stand his Sammy to be so sad. Not again. Without love. But he was his big brother. He had to stay strong.

For Sam.

Sam turned back, facing the door where Madison was waiting. He sniffed, and that caused even more fresh tears to run down to his chin and drop to his shirt. He took a step forward and entered the room he hated so much now.

A few seconds of silence and then...

shot

Dean winced. He hated this. All of this. He hated everything in this world that could hurt his little brother. And then he heard it. The silent sobbing he remembered since they were just kids. The sobs grew louder and louder as Sam let his tears flow freely.

Dean slowly went forward, preparing himself for what might he see there. He entered the room. And there he was. His little brother, sitting on the floor with his arms protectively wrapped around his knees, with his head and back going up and down with each sob he made. Madison was lying on the floor, right next to Sam, motionless, with a slowly growing pool of blood under her chest, coloring her clean white carpet.

Dean took a slow step forward. He wasn't sure if Sam would want him around at all. But he had to try. He didn't want to let his brother there alone to grieve in silent. No, when he would go back to Impala, Dean would naturally ask him if he was alright. And what would Sam say? That he is fine. As he always did when he was hurt. Even when the sorrow was eating his whole soul away. It was always killing him inside. Dean always saw that. And even then, Sam always said that he was alright.

So Dean went closer to crying Sam and kneeled down. He patted his little brother's back and let his hand rest on his shaking shoulder, unsure if Sam would push him away or not. To his surprise, Sam quickly turned around and hugged his big brother, his hands tightening around Dean's back and his head burying into his big strong shoulder. And he wept.

Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Sammy's back and tugged him closer, giving him the protection and assurance of a big brother as he used to when they were little. When their dad was somewhere on a hunt and Sammy fell down the stairs and was hurt. He always cried for Dean. Because John was almost always away.

Sam cried a long time, till he ran out of tears and was just sniffing and sobbing against Dean's already wet shoulder. He knew he was acting like a little child. But he really needed a hug. And Dean was there to give him one. As he realized, Dean was whispering something to his ear. It sounded like a lullaby. Somehow familiar. Like something sweet and slow to make him feel better.

Dean was humming a song their mom used to sing when they were little, before she said that angels were watching over him. It always made him feel safe and loved. He wasn't sure if Sam remembered any of it, but he would do anything to see his brother smile again. And Sam was glad for it. He was glad that he had a big brother who would be right there. Always with him, helping him. And he was right. Dean was always there for Sam. He was always there for his little brother. Making sure that he was alright.

That was what big brothers were for after all.

***The End***

* * *

**The end of my first Supernatural story :D So what do you think? Good/Bad? Or OOC? I always missed something like this in the end of that episode. But that's why fanfiction exist, I suppose :)**


End file.
